Familial Ties
by GLEEK727
Summary: Severus Snape is shocked when his cousin James' son is first sorted at Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, my internet connection would be A LOT faster.**

**Chapter 1: The Sorting Ceremony **

Severus Snape was none too pleased to be plagued with the task of attending the Hogwarts Sorting Ceremony this year. Every year, the Headmaster insisted that Severus attend in order to get to know these years' students. Severus, on the other hand, was becoming mind-numbingly irate at the thought of watching the first years get sorted. This normarily would not have been a problem, but there was one student in particular Severus was not looking forward to seeing. The Potter boy. Severus had been dreading this day for the last twelve years.

It wasn't as simple as the fact that The Boy Who Lived was the child of a childhood enemy, precisely his beloved first cousin James. James and his progeny were not the sort of relatives Severus was eager to claim. James and Severus had a plethora of stored up enmity, and it was bound to bubble over to the boy. James had never allowed Severus to have anything; friends, respect, _Lily_. Severus clenched his fist, attempting to return to the present. _Lily_. Severus' one and only childhood friend had turned out to be a muggleborn witch, which Severus had taken as a sign of what was simply meant to be. But as soon as he had stepped foot on the Hogwarts train, James had taken the opportunity to trip Severus, beginning a cycle of constant bullying, with a four to one ratio. Nobody said James fought fair.

Alas, things had gotten worse around the time of Severus' fifth year. James and Severus' rivalry had grown when Severus' father was killed in a muggle shooting. Severus had been placed with his only living relatives: James Potter and Severus' aunt and uncle. Severus had consoled himself with the promise that it was only for the summers, and that maybe James would take pity on Severus' loss and just leave him alone at school. Severus' Aunt Ann had made it her personal mission to make sure that Severus was to overcome the trauma he had undergone with his father's death. What his aunt had never realized, however, was that the real ordeal that Severus was undergoing was at the hands of her son. In the summers, James simply ignored Severus. Only acknowledging his existence long enough to send him a knowing smirk.

At school, in sixth year, James oh so magnanimously decided Severus still had too much. He stole Lily from Severus. That was the one and only time Severus had shed a tear since then. That's when he had inadvertently learned the secret to James' success. Put your own needs above anyone else's. James' method would work just as well for Severus. It had to. If Severus could not have Lily, he would have this.

The second Severus turned seventeen in January; he vowed never to return to the Potters'. Well, he made a few exceptions that he felt he owed to his Aunt and Uncle, but Severus never came when he knew his cousin would be there. When Severus was eighteen, he was informed of some devastating news upon visiting his Aunt and Uncle. James was engaged to _Lily_. Severus attended the wedding purely out of respect for his Aunt and Uncle, and to mourn the loss of Lily. He sardonically equated this to attending Lily's funeral, but that proved eerily true just a year later. About two years later, Severus attended James and Lily's joint funeral.** (AN: In this story, Severus does not join the Death Eaters). **The question was brought up about what to do with their child. Severus was all too aware that this boy would be in danger for his entire life, as it was brought to the attention of the entire wizarding world that this boy had defeated the Dark Lord. Severus scoffed at the notion; it was apparent to him that his cousin's child had simply been at the wrong place at the wrong time. However, Severus would never _dream _of suggesting this all too logical idea to anyone else. Oh no, to them he was the Savior of the Wizarding World.

Last Severus had heard, the Potter boy had been placed with Severus' Aunt and Uncle. The boy's grandparents Severus realized. Severus had lost contact with his last living relatives about twelve years ago. Severus presumed that his Aunt had been too overcome with sorrow to bother to contact Severus. He realized that he really should resume contacting his only living relatives.

Severus was brought back to the present by the Sorting Hat calling out the first House assignment. Hannah Abbott was placed in Hufflepuff, and the Hufflepuffs cheered enthusiastically. Severus watched the ceremony with an indifferent expression clouding his face.

"Potter, Harry!" screeched McGonagall. The entire dining hall turned silent, only to whisper about what they had just heard. A scrawny boy slowly walked toward the Sorting Hat, appearing very apprehensive. Severus attempted to hide his shock at seeing the boy for the first time. He didn't look like Severus' cousin that was for sure. The family member that the child most closely resembled was Severus himself. It was ironic, really, as James and Severus were diametrically opposed. This child had sleek black hair in a short cut, pale skin, and a hooked nose. The only thing that allowed Severus to differentiate the boy from himself at the age of maybe eight or nine (the boy was really very scrawny and short, and appeared several years younger than the rest of the children in his year) was the eyes. This boy was Severus with bright green eyes. Severus, at the Professor's table, was close enough to the sorting to be able to see this, and he wondered if anyone else noticed the resemblance. It didn't appear so, although Severus really wouldn't be able to tell in the midst of all the gawking they were already doing.

Severus listened shamelessly closely to this sorting in particular. He could make out what the boy was chanting. "Not Slytherin, not Slytherin." Was the Sorting Hat really considering putting the child of two Gryffindors- pardon, two Gryffindor legends- in Severus' own house? Obviously the boy wasn't aligned with that pattern of thinking. Severus was experiencing some frightening déjà vu. At Severus' sorting his first year, the sorting hat had considered putting Severus in Gryffindor. However, Potter had been sorted before Snape, and Snape was not eager in the least to bond with is favorite cousin. James and Severus had hated one another before they had even met, as Severus was a disgrace to the Potter bloodline because he was a half-blood. Severus had begged the Sorting Hat to put him anywhere but Gryffindor. Now, this boy who looked so much like Severus that, if Severus didn't know much better, looked as if he could be Severus' own son was doing the exact same thing.

Severus briefly let his mind wander. He wondered which student had caused this feeling of hatred towards Slytherin in the child's mind. Severus wondered no more as he glanced at the Slytherins and saw a pale boy who looked to be vaguely Veela. Severus had no doubt that this was the boy whom Potter already detested; he could say hatred spewing from the blonde boy's eyes. Giving the Slytherin boy a second glance, Severus laughed darkly (and silently) as he realized who this boy was. His features were unmistakably Malfoy, as in Severus' second cousin Lucius Malfoy. That would make this boy a close relation of Potter. The hostility between family members must be an inherited trait. In the wizarding world, a second cousin is considered a close relative. Severus doubted either boy was aware of this because the Malfoys would not admit a relation to a traitor to the Dark Lord, and Potter was presumably unaware of any relations within the school.

Severus came back to the present when he became aware that the Sorting Hat was finished contemplating its decision. "Slytherin!" it announced defiantly, and no one cheered. Severus couldn't help but feel a little sad for the boy, as he had been sorted into the one house where everyone would despise him for simply existing. Severus knew how that felt. Any other house would have been overwhelmed with pride at having 'The Chosen One' in their house, but Severus was all too aware that many Slytherins felt strongly different about the Potter child. Many saw him as a traitor, having been brain washed by Death Eater parents. Severus wondered why the boy had even been sorted into such a house, but he did know that the Sorting Hat did not place children into their houses without tedious consideration about the outcome. Severus just wasn't sure this time.

The boy slowly walked over, looking defeated and filled with melancholy, and sat at the table of his new house. The seat he had taken was at the end of the Slytherin table and was secluded from the others. It was really rather metaphorical, Severus thought. Severus had been prepared to despise this child for being the offspring of his hated cousin and his girlfriend with whom he had planned to marry and start a family with; However, Lily had seemingly forgotten about him and moved on with his cousin, never even properly breaking things off with Severus. The next time Severus spoke with Lily, almost exactly a year later, she and his cousin already had a five month old child. The Potter boy was the material result of Lily's infidelity while she was with Severus. It's the reason why Severus should hate this child. However, Severus just couldn't seem to. He didn't know if it was the fact that this boy looked exactly like a miniature Severus, or the thought that this child was the only way Lily's spirit was kept alive: through those green eyes. Whatever the reason, Severus felt as if it were his duty to protect this child.

For those green eyes.

**Hope you enjoyed this! I'm working on the next chapter now!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, Severus would never have died in the seventh book.**

**Chapter 2: The Slytherin Common Room**

Severus was on the way to the Slytherin common room to speak with the new and returning Slytherins, when he was approached by a nervous young Hufflepuff.

"Er, sir?" asked the girl. Severus recognized her as Hannah, one of the first years. "Um, Professor Dumbledore wants to see you, Professor Snape." The girl sprinted away as soon as she had delivered the message. Snape smirked; even the first years were now aware of his status as the evil potions master. Severus wouldn't be surprised if a foolish student approached him before the day's end to ask if he was a vampire.

Severus wondered what the Headmaster wished to speak with him about. He was far from worried; often Professor Dumbledore would call him to his office simply to ask if he would like to try his latest discovery of a new type of muggle candy. He was slightly irked that the Headmaster would have the nerve to bother him on the first day of the term, right on his way to deliver a welcoming speech to the first years.

Snape entered the Headmaster's quarters without knocking. "What seems to be the issue at hand, Albus?" Severus drawled.

"Oh, sit, sit, Severus. Care to try a lemon drop?" Albus held out the bowl of candy to Severus, who promptly shook his head no. "Now, what did I invite you her for….oh, yes, I remember now." His tone grew more serious and less joyous. "I presume you are aware that your nephew, Harry, was sorted today?" Dumbledore stated this as a question.

"Simply a distant relative, Albus," Severus said slowly. "James Potter was not a brother of mine. My Aunt and Uncle took me in, kindly, in name only."

'Right, right, you are," dismissed Albus. "I presume you are aware that your cousin-in –name-only's son now attends Hogwarts?"

"Yes, yes I am. Will there be anything else, Headmaster, as I have many a task to accomplish today," stated Snape dryly.

'Well, I merely wondered if you would be willing to speak with the boy," said Albus chipperly. "As the boy's head of house and closest living relation, I can think of no one else better suited for the job."

"I'm not a therapist, Albus," rationalized Snape. "I'm afraid I won't be of much assistance. Besides that, please get your facts straight before you ask to speak with me next time. I am loosely related to the boy, far from his closest living relation. I was under the impression that the boy had been living with his grandparents for the last several years."

"I'm afraid I do have my facts straight, Severus," avowed Albus. "Ann and Severus Sr.** (AN: In this story, Snape is named after his uncle)** have been dead for over eleven years. Harry has been in the care of his Aunt and Uncle for the last several years. Unfortunately, Petunia and Vernon Dursley were killed in a Muggle robbery earlier this year. Young Harry's Muggle cousin was placed with Vernon's sister, Marge, but Harry has been traveling with Hagrid for the past few days. Because of the situation with Voldemort, Harry will need to use protection wards."

Severus was, for once, at a loss for words. His Aunt and Uncle had been dead for eleven years, and no one had chosen to inform him. In addition, Tuney and her husband had died? Petunia had been Severus' connection to his blissful childhood with Lily, and now she too was gone. Why was everyone Severus got close to always dying? "Well, Albus, there is only one plausible solution. Send the Potter boy to live with the cousin at his new home. I deduce that this relation will keep the child protected."

"Logical, Severus, very logical, but that, too is out of the question,' said Dumbledore, twirling his quill in his beard.

"Why is that, Albus?" asked a slightly irate Severus.

"Well, it appears as if the cousin of Harry's is Vernon's from a previous marriage. There is no relation between Dudley and Harry, so the blood ward would be ineffective."

Severus narrowed his eyes, drawing conclusions. "I see. You do not want me to simply counsel the boy."

Dumbledore smiled, popping a lemon drop into his mouth. "You always were very clever, Severus. I am simply asking because you are the only hope for this war."

Severus smirked. "I could prove my worth in other ways than being a glorified babysitter to my good for nothing cousin's child."

"It would be of almost no trouble to you, Severus. All you'd need to do is allow the boy to reside in your chambers. Haven't you always said you'd love some company?"

"No. I don't remember even hinting at that, actually," said Severus coolly. "I will do this for you, Albus, but you must promise that you will keep me in the dark about nothing.'

"Of course, my boy,' said Albus joyously. "Just one more thing."

Severus raised one eyebrow. "And what, Merlin knows, might that be?"

"Just a small detail," said Albus, expertly avoiding whatever it was.

"Just spit it out, Albus," snapped Severus.

"Well, in order for this to work, you'll need to adopt the child," stated Albus Nonchalantly. "In name only, of course."

"Doesn't James have other cousins on his mother's side?" asked Severus as a last resort.

"Just Arthur Weasley and Harold Weasley, but Arthur is already inundated with children, and Harry's namesake has been deceased for many years, as you are well aware."

"Well, as you said, Arthur already has seven children," drawled Severus. "I don't see why they can't take Potter as well."

Albus shifted uncomfortably. "Well, you see, with the Dark Lord gaining power once again, Harry will need to be watched very closely."

"I knew it," snarled Severus. "This is simply a babysitting job."

"Glad to see you are fine with this, Severus," said Albus jollily. "Should I alert Harry, or shall you?"

Severus scowled. "I will see to it."

Severus stood in the Slytherin common room. He scanned the Slytherins, and found that there were an unusually small number of new Slytherins this year. The only ones he recognized were the Potter boy and the Malfoy boy. Potter was sitting in a corner of the room, staring out the window. Severus couldn't help but notice that Harry was watching Gryffindor Quidditch practice quite intently. Figures, thought Severus, as James had been the youngest Chaser the school had seen in years. Severus had been the Slytherin seeker from his second year onward. Quidditch was the one thing James could not take from him, as he was much quicker on a broom than James had been. No doubt Potter would be just as arrogant and delusional about his overrated Quidditch skills when Slytherin tryouts came.

Severus began to speak. "As some of you less intelligent students may not have deduced, I am Professor Snape, your head of house. Many of you have commented on my subfusc and caliginous attire. I am not, contrary to popular to belief, a vampire. Those who speculate such will be removed from Hogwarts grounds immediately. Oh, and you must come to me with nay problems between yourself and fellow Slytherins. That will be all." Severus began to walk towards his office, but suddenly whirled around on his heels. "Potter, I wish to speak with you in my office."

The little boy stood up, looking absolutely terrified. He walked towards Severus as quickly as possible, looking incredibly apprehensive.

Severus closed the door behind the boy and himself. "Potter, sit down," he instructed the small boy, who was quick to follow instructions. The boy looked rather malnourished, which struck Severus as odd because Petunia had always been a hearty eater. The boy could easily have passed for eight, maybe even seven. The only resemblance between the boy and his father was the glasses. The boy wore broken glasses with a piece of tape stuck in the center. Otherwise, this boy really did look like Severus. It was rather odd really, but James and Severus must have had the same genes hidden somewhere, and James had obviously passed these genes to his son.

"Professor Dumbledore has enlightened me to the fact that tragedy has recently struck your family," stated Severus.

Harry appeared to be confused, but a few moments later, realization struck. "Oh, do you mean the Dursleys?"

Severus found it odd that after living with his aunt, uncle, and cousin for almost his entire life, the boy did not consider these people his family. "Yes, that is to whom I am referring."

"Yeah," said the little boy quietly.

"Do you know anything about your real parents, Potter?" asked Severus. He wondered how much to assume the boy knew.

"Well, my aunt told me they died in a car crash when I was a baby. They died because when they got to the hospital, they didn't have any health insurance because my dad didn't have a job."

Severus snorted, in a rather undignified manner. That was the best Tuney could come up with? Even Severus could have been a little more creative. "That is about the farthest from the truth you could get, Potter," drawled Severus. He decided to start from the beginning, as the child seemed to be completely ignorant. "Well, to start off, your parents were Lily Potter, nee Evans, and James Potter."

The boy interrupted straight away. "Did you know them, sir?" he asked, hopefully. The boy took off his broken glasses, rubbed them off, and put them back on.

Severus considered lying, but decided it would be easier to be straightforward about this. "Yes, we were in the same year at Hogwarts." Severus considered leaving it at that, but he assumed the boy would figure it out later if he didn't tell him now. "James was my cousin." He didn't want to mention Lily, especially not to his cousin's child.

"Really?" asked Harry, enthusiastically. Then he seemed to mentally put two and two together. "Uh, sir? Doesn't that make us, related?"

"Loosely," said Severus, as if defending himself. "That aside, that is the reason I wished to speak with you. I suppose you are aware that, after the death of your Aunt, the blood wards on your former home are now gone." Harry appeared confused, but said nothing to the Professor. "To keep you safe from the Dark Lord, you will need to stay close to a blood relation." Severus did not bother to blatantly state that he was referring to himself, because he gathered that anyone with an IQ above 10 could deduce what he was attempting to say. "You will be residing in my quarters until a better solution can be reached." Severus stood up and opened the door, gesturing for the boy to leave. Potter appeared to be rather unobservant, however, and continued to sit, openly gawking at Severus.

"But, sir…" began Potter. Severus grimaced. Having the Potter boy around would, no doubt about it leave him in a constant state of agitation.

"That will be all, Potter," said Severus, shutting the door in Harry's face.

**Hope you liked it! If you get a chance, please review!**


End file.
